fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arzura Kaiten
Arzura is a fun person who usually stands out because of his white hair and large coat. He's from a series of small islands around 270 miles from Fiore with unusual wildlife which explains his magic. Arzura uses Take Over Magic using the rare creatures from the islands that surrounded his home. Appearance Arzura, being a young man, has an appearance similiar to traits found in teenagers, and yet those found in adults, and thus keeps a youthful look about him despite his mature face. He has mildly long white hair which falls around every side of his head, as well as covering his ears. His eyes are a dark shade of red, almost borderline brown or hazel. He also dresses somewhat simply, wearing nothing but a shirt, a coat and pants. His shirt is mainly nothing more than a dark red button-up shirt, left buttoned up completely, and its collar resting around his neck. The buttons are black. Additionally, so is the coat, which appears to be big and thick in appearance, but is rather manueaverable and light, for Arzura's benefit. The coat is long, as it falls below Arzura's wait, and it seems to be adorned with wrist cuffs, pockets, and a high collar that goes up to his nose at times. His pants are black as well, matching the coloration of his coat. Personality Arzura is known among his friends and loved ones for being shy and withdrawn. Not the type to actively pursue attention, or draw it towards himself, Arzura seems to prefer to quietly sit on the sidelines. However, this does not mean he's aloof or reclusive. Along with his shyness, Arzura is still friendly, loyal and compassionate enough to stay near his friends and allies, and will even open up and talk when needed or addressed. This makes him something of a mysterious figure, or rather, it's the impression he tends to give off towards those who know of, or personally know him. To add to it, Arzura's also not afraid to be playful either, and when feeling like it, can be seen enjoying his time with various activities he likes. When in battle, and using his Take Over magic, Arzura's personality can fluctuate, depending on the beast he calls up. Something of an empathic side-effect, Arzura can take on the traits of creatures he becomes, such as the aggressiveness of the Gold Kong or the slyness and wariness of the Blade Cougar. Despite these changes in personality, it doesn't seem to last long, and will wear off rather shortly after the spell's activation, but seems to keep a less obvious version of these traits in his normal form. Thus, this seems to help Arzura when he fights, as it allows him to have a necessary boost to his fighting spirit that may otherwise be lacking, due to his infamous shyness. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Evasion - '''Arzura has a strange ability to dodge most attacks with ease and when putting in effort is able to dodge alot more, he can be taken by surprise just as easily and can only really dodge something he knows in coming towards him. '''Strategic Mind - '''This helps Arzura plan his fighting style during each battle watching the opponents style whilst evading and figuring out how to counter each attack, this is also why he stays out of the way most of the time as he likes to observe others instead of interacting with them and figure out strategies against anyone he meets. Take Over Magic' *'Monster Soul: Gold Kong: Transforms him into a large brown coated gorilla type creature with big horns either side of his head, it is fairly muscular in its front body and can muster electrical powers and concentrate it into his body to increase speed and power turning his coat Golden and standing on end. *'''Monster Soul: Blade Cougar: '''Arzura can add a smaller version of this creatures tail and hind legs to his body allowing him to move alot quicker than normal and use the Bladed tail offensively to throw spikes and swipe at opponents. 200px-RajangArt.png|Gold Kong|link=void 200px-Narga_1.jpg|Blade Cougar|link=Void2 Synopsis :Beast Collection: Phantom Addition''' - Arzura joins Phantom Breaker. Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Genosha